


college problem #1140

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Professor Percy Weasley, best friends roger & cedric, cedric is straight in this one (lmao as if), minor percy/oliver
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger sollte dem Curriculum folgen, aber Percy Wood? Beautiful. Stunning. Breath taking. (Cedric ist unzufrieden.)
Relationships: Roger Davies/Percy Weasley
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	college problem #1140

**Author's Note:**

> _collegeproblems #1140  
>  the only attractive guys on campus are married professors._  
> [homewrecker](http://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/73225.html?thread=401417#t401417)
> 
> **CN: Sexualisierung eines Charakters**

Roger Davies studiert seit gerade mal einem Semester; beziehungsweise er hat gerade sein erstes Semester erfolgreich abgeschlossen und betritt zum ersten Mal als frischgebackener Zweitsemester das Universitätsgebäude. Er setzt sich in Hörsaal XI in die dritte Reihe, in der bereits Cedric, sein bester Freund, auf ihn wartet.

»Es ist deprimierend«, seufzt Roger auf und lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. »Ich hab‘ noch niemanden gesehen, der angrabbar wäre.« Cedric lächelt ihn an und Roger grinst ebenfalls. »Du weißt, was ich meine.«

Das Licht im Hörsaal wird gedimmt, der vorderste Vorhang geschlossen und auch die Tür schließt sich. Ein rothaariger Mann mit großer Hornbrille tritt an das Rednerpult und klickt auf die zweite Folie seiner Präsentation.

Seine Stimme dringt laut, aber ruhig durch den Raum, als er den Plan und die Bibliographie für das kommende Semester durchspricht, als ob er überhaupt keinen Zeitplan zu erfüllen hätte. (Roger kann aus seinem Augenwinkel ganz genau sehen, wie Cedrics Kopf immer wieder zur Seite sackt, weil es acht Uhr morgens ist und die Stimme des Dozenten so einlullend.)

Roger lehnt sich nach vorne, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestellt und das Kinn auf den Handflächen. Sein Blick folgt jeder einzelnen Bewegung, die der Dozent vorne macht. Jedem Brille Hochschieben. Jedem Ausholen mit seiner Hand, um seine Worte zu untermalen.

»Psst, Cedric!«, flüstert Roger und er lehnt sich zu Cedric herüber. »Ich hab‘ mich geirrt.« Cedrics verschlafene Augen starren ihn verwirrt an und Roger führt aus: »Naja, die einzig attraktiven Typen, die in der Uni zu finden sind, und das hab ich ganz verdrängt, sind Professoren.«

» _Verheiratete_ Professoren«, ergänzt Cedric und ob Rogers irritiertem Blick, fährt er grinsend fort: »Hast Du nicht das goldene Strahlen des Verbots an seinem Finger gesehen?« Roger stöhnt auf, weil er weiß, dass nun, weil er es ja weiß, er nicht mehr übersehen können wird, dass der Dozent einen Ehering trägt. Es ist grässlich.

(Roger will sich nichts vormachen, er stellt sich jetzt schon vor, wie es wäre, auf den Dozenten, _Percival Wood_ heißt er wohl, zuzugehen und ihn unauffällig nach einem Kaffee zu fragen; _mit Roger natürlich. Sie könnten doch zusammen ins Kino gehen, heute laufe doch dieser neue Film und es sei ja bestimmt sehr nett, danach noch auf einen Wein irgendwohin zu gehen. Und,_ oh nein _, Professor, Sie haben da eine Wimper, warten Sie, Roger könne die ja auch entfernen. Und_ aber natürlich _seien Rogers Lippen so weich wie sie aussehen, überhaupt gar kein Ding, Sie könnten es schließlich gerne prüfen. Müsse ja keiner wissen, nicht wahr?_ )

»Stellst Du Dir grade vor, wie Du mit dem Dozenten rummachst?«, fragt Cedric ihn leise und reißt Roger damit aus seinen Tagträumereien. »Dir ist klar, dass das niemals passieren wird, oder? Selbst wenn er nicht verheiratet wäre, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er nicht hetero ist, immer noch verschwindend gering.«

»Du bist grausam!«, stöhnt Roger auf und sein Gespräch mit Cedric muss etwas zu laut gewesen sein, denn der Dozent wirft ihnen einen verwarnenden Blick zu. »Du könntest mir wenigstens diesen kurzen Augenblick des Glücks lassen.« Er knufft Cedric in die Seite und zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen, dann starrt er wieder nach vorne.

 _O Gott, Sommersprossen hat er auch noch!_ Im Dämmerlicht des Hörsaals ist es Roger bisher nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt ist es noch so eine Sache, die er nicht mehr unbemerkt machen kann. Verdammt! Warum konnten einfache Studenten nicht so heiß sein wie dieser Dozent? Rogers Leben wäre viel einfacher (und auch durchaus befriedigter.)

(Vielleicht stellt Roger sich vor, wie er _Percy_ — es ist seltsam, sich auch nur auszudenken, einen Dozenten beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber das macht es nicht weniger aufregend — zu einem Eis zu Madame Paddifoots einlädt. _Nein, ich lade Sie gerne ein. Ach Quatsch, das fällt sicher nicht unter Bestechung einer Lehrkraft, schließlich erhoffe ich mir keinerlei Vorteile hierdurch. Sie sollten unbedingt Granatapfel probieren. Oh, achso, ja, natürlich hätte ich Interesse daran, Ihnen das Eis vom Bauch zu lecken!_ )

»Was auch immer Du denkst, lass’ es!«, zischt Cedric und Roger bemerkt, dass er wohl kleine Geräusche der Zustimmung von sich gegeben haben muss. (Und eventuell hat er nach Cedrics Hand gegriffen, ohne es aktiv beschlossen zu haben. Er muss das Tagträumen ganz dringend unterlassen, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit ist.)

»Ja, ja, es geht schon wieder«, flüstert Roger zurück und beobachtet, wie Wood seine Unterlagen zusammenpackt und eine Welle des auf den Tisch Klopfens durch die Reihen geht. 

Wood steckt sein Material in eine Ledertasche, die auf dem Tisch vorne gelegen hat, wirft noch einen Blick in die Runde, ob jemand auf ihn zukommt, um Fragen zu stellen, und verschwindet dann nach draußen.

»Hab’ ich schon Mal erwähnt, dass es absolut _unfair_ ist, wie heiß der Professor ist?«, fragt Roger, während er seinen Wintermantel anzieht (es ist zwar erst Oktober, aber trotzdem bitterkalt) und seine Tasche über seine Schulter wirft. Cedric antwortet mit einem geseufzten: »Vielleicht ein- oder zweimal.« Und Roger fährt fort: »Also noch nicht annähernd oft genug, als dass es klar wäre: Es ist _so_ unfair.«

»Mit _der_ Stimme dürfte der mich jederzeit dirty talken.« Roger weiß, dass Cedric nicht unbedingt der beste Mensch ist, um so etwas auszuführen, aber bis er sich mit jemandem treffen kann, der genauso gern wie er über solche Dinge lamentiert, kann es noch eine Weile dauern, also muss Cedric ein bisschen leiden. (Roger hat es sich auch stundenlang anhören müssen, als Cedric gerade mit Cho angebandelt hat. Im Prinzip revanchiert er sich nur, oder nicht?) »Und wenn er dabei nur die Hälfte der schlauen Wörter benutzen würde, die er heute benutzt hat, würde ich wahrscheinlich einfach dahinschmelzen. Bye Gehirn. Bye Roger. Hallo Professor.« Er grinst und sieht, wie Cedric die Augen verdreht. Er meint sogar, ihn unter seinem Atem »bisschen pathetisch, was?« maulen zu hören.

»Ksch, Du musst gar nichts sagen, okay? Darf ich Dich an _Cho_ erinnern? An endlose Lamentierereien über ihre schöne Haut und ihr weiches Gehirn. Oder was auch immer. Lass’ mir die anderthalb Stunden in der Woche. Mensch gönnt sich doch sonst nichts.«

(Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Roger in dieser Nacht von Percy Wood träumt. Dass er davon träumt, dass Percy seine unberingte linke Hand auf seine Wange legt und sie sich viel zu heftig küssen, sodass die Scheiben des Autos, in dem sie sitzen, beschlagen und es draußen durch das abgesetzte Kondenswasser stark nach Weihnachtslandschaft aussieht.

Es ist auch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Roger davon träumt, wie er irgendwann auf Percys Schoß sitzt und seine Hände in den kurzen, roten Haaren versenkt, die feucht von Schweiß sind. Er träumt eventuell, dass Percy ihm langsam das Hemd aufknöpft und mit seinen kalten Fingern und Handflächen über Rogers Bauch und Taille fährt, sodass sich Gänsehaut überall auf dessen Körper ausbreitet.

Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Roger Schweiß gebadet im Dunkeln seines Zimmers aufwacht und heftig atmend mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht fährt, während er für einen kleinen Moment ernsthaft darüber nachdenkt, ab kommenden Montag nicht mehr in die Vorlesung zu gehen. Dann grinst er, weil er an die langen Finger des Dozenten denkt, die seine Hornbrille nach oben schieben und der sich über die Lippen leckt. – Nah, als ob Roger sich _das_ entgehen ließe.)


End file.
